


The New Girl

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I like to misquote mean girls, Kim is bi mess, M/M, Tommy&Zack, Trini is the new girl, cranscott if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Jason, Zack, Tommy and even Billy are thirsty for the new girl..... Kim is determined to have said new girl.Kim’s the only one the spots the obvious couple potential in her friends making her even more determined to get the new girl.They are basically a bunch of dorks and Trini’s cool with it





	The New Girl

“Oh God Look at that Jawline Zack” Jason sighs rolling into his back to stare at the sky  
“I see it, but did you see her eyes man?”  
Zack hums into his friends personal space because Zack Taylor had no concept of personal space  
Kimberly Hart flops down in between her two friends outside in the yard of Angel Grove high school and gazes at the girl the two boys are thirsting over  
“Okay she is.... erm, she is really hot” Kim stumbles her words sitting up again to really look at her  
“Someone’s thirsty?” Jason chuckles poking his friend lightly in the ribs  
“Jason Shutup I literally just heard you and Zack drooling over her, who is she anyway?” Kim asks curiously, whilst stealing a sip of Jason’s water because she was indeed a little thirsty.  
“I’m not usually one to objectify another person like this but she really is beautiful, I saw her in my chemistry class this morning, I don’t know her name sorry erm I think she’s new though” Billy Cranston says as he joins his friends on the grass, opening his lunchbox and rolling his eyes as his friends all take something from said lunchbox. He slaps both Jason’s and Zack’s hands away and rolls his eyes but smiles sweetly at Kim and lets her take what she wants  
“Guys don’t you ever bring your own lunch?” Billy tsks , making Jason’s smile broader and Zack’s smirk wider  
“Yours is always better B” Zack ruffles his friends hair as he bites into the cheese he has stolen.  
The 4 (yes even Billy) watch as ‘the new girl’ as they’ve dubbed her sits at a bench alone, her beanie pulled down lower than perhaps it should  
“It should be illegal to be that cute” Kim frowns biting into the apple she stole from Billy  
“Damn I’d like to get to know her” Zack winks at the group forming a collective groan from the other 3  
“Dude be subtle, girls don’t like it when you are a complete pervert Zack” Jason says smugly rolling up the sleeves on his red plaid shirt. Kim sighs and rolls her eyes she can practically smell the disgusting testosterone escaping from Zack and Jason and it was making her pissy.  
“She doesn’t look like your type Scott” Zack sits up to swear to God puff his chest out  
“I don’t have a type, I’m a hopelessly romantic bisexual” Jason flutters his eyelashes teasingly, Kim rolls her eyes again  
“Okay king of the Bi’s as the Queen I’m telling you neither of you two are her type” Kim gestures smugly at both Zack and Jason.  
“How so?” Jason God damn pouts infuriating Kim even more  
“Beanie, flannel shirt and look at her black leather boots she’s giving me major gay vibes” Kim says teasingly and sure of herself  
“Don’t stereotype Kimberly, I’m wearing a flannel shirt it just means she has great taste and I’m not a lesbian” Jason says like he’s won  
“Only at the weekend” Zack chuckles and Jason pushes his friend down back onto the grass  
“Will you two sort this sexual tension out” Kim says bitchy but softly as she examines the way the new girl bites her pen  
“Listen Kim possible It’s not my fault quarter pounder here has a crush on me, but I’m straight” Zack says grinning almost looking at Jason flirtatiously. Kim chuckles at Zack’s little dig and even Billy gets the joke even though he most likely zoned out of the conversation a long time ago.  
“Dude did you just make a cow joke? Cos I’ll go, come on fight me Taylor?” Jason says like a peacock sprightly and dancing around  
“Jason stop it” Billy commands softly touching Jason’s biceps and pushing him gently to sit back down on the grass.  
“You guys have no chance with her, even if she is straight and I suspect she’s not, if she’s Bi or whatever I don’t think you two idiots would be her type” Kim suggests staring over at the girl again  
“Why not?” Zack groans and flexes his muscles to an unimpressed rest of the group  
“She’s seems aloof and quiet so Billy would probably be more her type, just saying” Kim says nonchalantly as she chuckles internally at the sight of Jason and Zack folding their arms huffing.  
“You really think she would like me? That never happens to me” Billy says curiously studying the girl in question  
“She is really pretty, like I haven’t even spoken to her and I feel nervous, she seems intimidating” Billy says shyly.  
Kim takes his hand lightly knowing Billy isn’t that fond of touching but she has a deep affection for Billy so he doesn’t mind  
“Billy any girl would be lucky to have you?” Kim smiles sweetly  
“Or boy?” Billy shrugs as his friends sit open mouthed around him  
“Billy” Jason says shocked but hoping he said it not too shocked and frightened Billy  
“Jason” Billy replies quietly but smiling  
“Dude you’ve never said before?” Zack questions  
“It’s never really come up, I don’t date a whole lot well actually like ever so I just never said” Billy says almost nervously playing with the handle of his lunchbox.  
Jason’s reaches to ask permission to touch his friends hand, Billy nods in consent and beams as Jason’s rests his hand on top of his own and grips it.  
The group don’t need to say anything to Billy to reassure him, they love him the same but their attention waivers again as they look at the new girl and collectively sigh as a girl in a green jacket plonks herself down on the grass almost landing in Zack’s lap.  
“Way to go Oliver” Zack groans as his attention is now taken away  
“Oh I’m sorry” Tommy cringes as she settles down beside him onto the grass  
“Yo you nearly broke my dick” Zack says dramatically grabbing her into a weird hug/headlock hybrid.  
Billy winces at the word that was used and Kim and Jason just roll their eyes at each other.  
“Like that’s any good anyway” Tommy teases him whilst managing to use her upper body strength to push him off. Kim grins at Jason at their interaction, wondering how long Zack and Tommy are going to keep up their awful pretence of being friends when it’s obvious to everyone they want to fuck.  
“You’ll never know Oliver” Zack says smugly turning his attention back to the new girl.... again.  
“Okay what are we all staring at?” Tommy asks trying to peek through the wall of bodies  
“Woah” Tommy gasps  
“Yeah” Kim sighs  
“Holy shit she’s hot” Tommy smirks , Kim returns her smirk and high fives her  
“She could turn me” Tommy jokes suggestively  
“That’s offensive” Jason huffs  
“Jason don’t be a little bitch” Kimberly shoots at him and Billy basically backs up her comment with a smug look.  
“When did you get so smug Billy” Jason whispers at Billy, playfully poking him, Kim glances at the two of them, rolls her eyes for like the 50th time this hour,  
Zack and Tommy, Billy and Jason she knew it was inevitable, the girl in question had to be hers. 

Tommy eats the last remaining snack in Billy lunchbox, he always saves her the green grapes because well green his her colour and he likes to make people happy.  
“So who’s gonna ask her out? Because if none of you do I’m gonna?” Tommy teases throwing a grape down Kimberly’s tank top  
“You flirting with me?” Kim says in a mock surprise  
“Never Hart, not into girls, could change my mind for her though” Tommy says suggestively looking over  
“I’m offended” Kimberly says dramatically, pretending to wipe her tears away  
“You’ve got enough admirers” Tommy frowns playfully slapping her friend and stealing her juice.  
“I’m gonna ask her out” Jason stands up and honestly Kimberly wants to laugh  
“Go get her t-Rex” Kim chants in a fake cheerleader voice because honestly she thinks he has no chance.  
Tommy slides up so she’s at right next to Kim  
“Look at him, $20 she turns him down, $30 she’s at least bisexual and $50 if she agrees to go out with you” she whispers , “double that if I get to kiss her” Kim chuckles and shakes Tommy’s hand looking her dead in the eyes  
“Oh we are on” Kim says like she’s ready to fight dirty.  
“What you two losers whispering about?” Zack asks nosily, Tommy tosses her head round quickly allowing her long gorgeous hair to swoosh dramatically like a shampoo commercial.  
“Nothing asshole” Tommy flips him off  
“Bite me Oliver” Zack retorts  
“Nah you might have something dirty” Tommy says because she knows shes flirting now.  
Kim let’s out a breath  
“When will you two get over yourselves and get it on?” She groans  
“When he stops being a dick and thirsting over new girl and stops being a dick in general” Tommy says sighing but with a hint of bitterness.  
“Just kiss him and be done with it” Kim suggests and draws her attention to Jason and the new girl.

“Hi” Jason says shuffling his feet as he tries not to stand in the girls personal space , the girl rolls her eyes and turns around to face him.  
“Erm hi” She studies him, hands in pockets, awkwardly looking at the floor, she chuckles and it does anything but make Jason feel comfortable.  
“I just saw you sitting alone, are you new? I’m Jason, those over there are my friends, you wanna come sit with us? You’re really cute by the way” wow Jason thought to himself you fucking idiot.  
“Jason I’m Trini , yeah I’m new I started this week I personally prefer being aloof and alone but I’m open to this making friends business now so I’ll come join your er gang of cool friends that are staring at me, thanks for asking” she says dryly but with a touch of affection  
“Cool, Erm sorry I told you that you was cute, apparently I don’t know how to talk to girls and sorry about my friends they are kind of weird” Jason says go the grass and smacking his head in his hands.  
To Jason’s surprise she touches his arm and then links her arm in his  
“Sorry dude thanks for the compliment but you aren’t really my type , sure you are a pretty boy but my type is more pretty girl if you catch what I’m saying” Trini chuckles but not too much so she doesn’t make him feel like more of an idiot.  
“Catch ya, nice taste in shirts by the way” he says admiring her yellow flannel, she smirks  
“Thanks, see bros already” she smiles and they actually fistbump.  
“Guys this is Trini” Jason smiles , she waves and grins and then nearly has a heart attack when she sees Kim.  
“This is Zack, don’t pay any attention to him, he’ll hit on you and be the biggest pain in the ass you’ll ever have met” Jason introduces  
“Wassup hot girl” Zack winks  
“Wow” is all Trini says shooting him a dirty look but then a grin, Zack understands and then high fives her.  
“This is Tommy Oliver, I know her hair is great but she doesn’t do shampoo commercials” Jason continues  
“Hi” Trini laughs and Tommy reaches out to touch her arm  
“You are stuck with us now” she grins  
“This is Billy Cranston he’s the greatest person you will ever meet” Billy smiles at Jason’s introduction and waves at Trini.  
“And this is the worst, she’s almost too gay to function” Jason nods towards Kimberly  
“Bi Jason Bi” Kim waves her hands around  
“Is Jason going somewhere?” Billy asks curiously  
“Erm no Billy” Jason says softly sitting down next to Billy softly touching his shoulder  
“Hi Trini, I’m Kimberly” Kim smile is awkward and she’s definitely checking Trini out  
“And I’m definitely too gay to function” Trini jokes. 

The group make small talk and get to know Trini, the group studies her attentively-she really is fascinating.  
Billy asks lots of questions about her interests and studies, Zack just bothers her about her sexual history which earns him several slaps from just about everyone, Jason asks about her family and he realises they have a lot in common, Tommy fangirls when she realises they love the same kind of music and movies and Kim, Kim tries the art of subtle flirting but it doesn’t come across as subtle but it’s affective. The bell rings confirming the end of lunch, Jason pulls Billy up by the hand and Billy blushes  
“Come on Billy we’ve got English” Jason says lovingly taking Billy’s arm in his   
“Bye Trini, it was cool getting to know you, see you at the weekend for our hangout” Billy waves enthusiastically and Trini can’t help but wave back  
“Hey Scott maybe I could borrow your shirt sometime?” Trini shouts at Jason making his face flush and she chuckles, he says nothing but smirks at his new friend.  
“Zack come on assface we’ve got Math” Tommy slaps Zack round the head as they gather their stuff  
“You have math , I have downtime” Zack shrugs grinning  
“No you have math , don’t argue with me” Tommy scolds him  
Trini notes the interaction  
“Are they dating?” She whispers  
“Fuck me they are that obvious aren’t they?, no they aren’t but they both need to just release the sexual tension and be done with it” Kim whines.  
Trini chuckles and looks at Kim and Kim starts having an internal meltdown, this girl is cute and she can’t cope  
“So in the interest of relieving sexual tension princess” Trini teases, shocking Kim from her daydream  
“Hmmm” is all Kim can muster as she tries to stop looking at Trini biting her lip  
“You wanna grab coffee with me after school? I’ll buy you a donut” Trini smirks confidentially.  
“Yes” Kim says without any hint of coolness  
“Dope” Trini smirks planting a kiss on Kim’s cheek  
“What class do you have?” Kim manages to ask  
“Erm Bio, you?” Trini inquires  
“Oh same, i’ll walk you” Kim says shyly  
Trini hold out her hand and it takes Kim a moment before she realises she’s supposed to take it  
“ I’ll lead the way” Kim smiles finding a confidence  
“Wherever you go I’ll follow princess” Trini giggles  
“By the way Tommy owes me $50” Kim smiles teasingly  
“How so?” Trini asks curiously  
“She bet me $50 that I could get you to go out with me” Kim says nervously, Trini laughs  
“Technically I asked you but Erm how many dollars would she give for a kiss?” Trini asks huskily, Kim’s jaw drops  
“Fuck” Kim gasps as she struggles to form any kind of sentence  
“A bit forward” Trini raises her eyebrows and teases  
“Erm Sorry, you wanna skip Bio?” Kim suggests casually, nervously  
“Me say no to a beautiful girl like you? Hell no” Trini grins following Kimberly wherever she is going  
“Where are we going” Trini says breathlessly as she tries to keep up with Kim  
“I want my $100” Kim says suggestively as she finally kisses Trini in the privacy of underneath the bleachers.  
“Best God damn $100 I’ve ever Earned” Kim chuckles into Trini’s mouth  
“Looks like I’m gonna fail Biology” Trini chuckles back without a care in the world.


End file.
